Baby, You're Not Alone
by thelandofllamas
Summary: Klaine and their daughter. Fluff. Fun. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Baby, You're Not Alone.

**A/N- Hello :) So I had the idea of basically Klaine but centured round their daughter and her growing up. So yeah. This is just the first really short chapter, I promise others will be longer. If people actually like this...**

**So you know. Reviews are love. So tell me whether you liked it or hated it or whatever. I'm rambling. Thanks For Reading! Love Laura xo**

_The Naming and the First Night_

"Blaine, can you believe it? She's ours. Finally ours" Kurt said, staring down at the baby in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she was dreaming peacefully. Blaine was driving and couldn't do much else but smile over at his husband. "I know. I know" he replied with an ecstatic sigh.

They got the call yesterday; a woman had picked them to adopt her baby. She never met Kurt and Blaine but she still wanted them to raise her child. Kurt didn't know much about the mother other than that the terms of adoption meant that if she ever wanted to meet or contact her daughter, she could but it would have to be after eight years. He also knew she was only 19 and the baby's father had not stuck around.

They continued the drive home in comfortable silence as not to wake the baby.

They pulled up outside their small house on the outskirts of New York; Kurt clutched the baby to his chest and carried her inside, Blaine following closely behind.

Kurt placed the baby slowly in the crib they had set up in nursery, directly next to their bedroom. Blaine hugged Kurt gently from behind. "I don't want to ever let her out of my sight" Kurt said softly.

"Me either." Blaine sighed in reply.

They stared with adoring eyes at their baby for a few moments before Kurt whispered "Wait. We can't keep calling her 'her'. We need to give her a name and soon."

"I thought her had a nice ring to it actually" Blaine replied.

Kurt hit his husband lightly on the forearm. "Seriously! What kind of name does she look like to you?"

Blaine looked at the sleeping baby. She was slightly smaller than the average baby; her little head was covered in fine brunette hairs and she slept like a rock. Huh, she must be my daughter, Blaine thought to himself.

"Eliza?" Kurt suggested, warily, thinking of My Fair Lady.

Blaine thought for a while before saying "No, we call her Elizabeth."

"After my mom?"

"After your mom" Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms to face him. "You sure?"

"She looks like an Elizabeth to me" In answer to this, Elizabeth moved slightly in her sleep.

"See? She likes it" Blaine said laughing. Kurt took his husband's face in his hands and kissed him quickly but firmly on the mouth. Blaine smiled into the kiss happily. "We better get to bed, it's been a long day" Kurt said.

_3am._

"Waaaaaah" came the cry from the room across the hall. Blaine buried his head deeper into Kurt's shoulder to attempt to block out the sound before realising what the noise was.

"Kurrrrrrt" Blaine moaned, sleepily. "She's awake"

Kurt's eyes remained shut and he buried his head further into the pillow. "She's your daughter as well you know" he said. "I carried her here" Kurt said - in his head it sounded reasonable in his sleep-hazed mind. Blaine shook his head slightly but he stood up and dragged himself to the nursery.

"Hey honey" Blaine said, lifting Elizabeth out of her crib and settling her on his hip. "What's up?" He rested her head on his shoulder and patted her back soothingly. Elizabeth continued to cry although they were subsiding slightly now. "Normally, I would attempt to sing you to sleep but Daddy is really tired" he said, yawning. Elizabeth's cries began to build up again, almost as if she understood what Blaine said.

Blaine rolled his eyes slightly but he began to sing softly

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring"

Elizabeth's wails drew into tiny quieter sobs.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
,And if that dog named Rover won't bark ,Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Blaine looked back at his daughter, whose eyes had closed swiftly again. He laid her back carefully in the crib before turning to leave. He stopped at the doorway and turned again. He picked her back up and carried her back to their bed. He felt there was something not right about leaving your baby in room by herself.

He put the baby between him and Kurt and kept hold of her hand. Blaine smiled as he fell back to sleep when he felt his baby grip his finger tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N- Thank you to all who alerted/favourited/reviewed! It makes a girl very happy! :D Anyway, something I want to make clear about this story is that it doesn't necessarily have a 'plot', it is effectively just a set of oneshots surrounding the family. So I apolgise if it gets confusing or whatever. I have a vague idea of what the oneshots will be but if anyone drops a prompt, that is fine as well! You can find me on Twitter Caley_Kid if you ever chat as well. I like talking to strangers so feel free to drop me a tweet. ;) Also thanks to Rhiannon for being supportive regarding this story - she is awesome. 3 **

**Anyway. Reviews are like hugs and I love hearing feedback. MWAH. Love Laura xo**

**_Meeting the rest of the clan_**

"Elizabeth, sweetie, now is really not the time to start doing that" Kurt said sarcastically to his daughter who was sat happily in the bathtub, flicking water left, right and center. Kurt sighed. Finn, Rachel, Carole and his dad were coming over half an hour to meet Elizabeth for the first time and she was not helping. Normally, she was a delightful child who didn't really play up but she seemed to know when her fathers were stressed.

Admittedly, Kurt knew it was kind of his and Blaine's fault they were running late. They had forgotten to set their alarm. Luckily, their baby acted as a human alarm clock.

Elizabeth threw a rubber duck at Kurt to shake him out of his stressed state. "Thanks" Kurt said, looking at the water stain that was rapidly spreading on his shirt.

"I give up with you" Kurt laughed at his daughter. He pulled off his t-shirt and threw it in the laundry basket at the other side of the room. Kurt lifted Elizabeth out of the tub and wrapped a towel round her. Blaine stopped walking through the hallway outside to lean on the doorway. "Hello muscles" he said winking at his husband.

"Not in front of the baby" Kurt said, pushing past Blaine but kissing him on the cheek quickly. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt disappear into the nursery.

Then the doorbell went. Shit, Blaine thought to himself, looking at his watch, They weren't meant to be here for at least another 25 minutes. "Kurt?" Blaine called out. "Should I let them in and welcome them to our home or kill them for being early?"

"Kill them" came the answer.

Blaine laughed as he walked towards the door, turning the handle slowly. "BLAINE!" came the cry as he found himself being pulled into a bear-hug. Finn. "Hi" Blaine said attempting to hug the man back – the height difference was proving to be a problem. "Where is she?" Finn said eagerly as he pulled back. "Where's my niece?"

"Kurt's just dressing her. You're early." Blaine said, shooting Finn a raised-eyebrow look. "Sorry about that" Rachel said, kissing Blaine on the cheek and pulling him into a hug. "Someone couldn't wait to leave the house this morning. Sure, when he is meeting his niece for the first time, he gets up, but meeting me at the airport? No" Rachel said.

"Hey. I forgot you once. ONCE. It hasn't happened since!" Finn said, defensively. Rachel smiled at her husband "Good job I love you" she said patting him on the cheek.

"Finn, you wanted your niece. Here she is" Kurt said, carrying the baby into the living room.

"Ah!" came the cry from Finn, bounding over to them. Kurt, very warily, handed the baby over to him. He loved his step-brother but he wasn't the most careful of people. Surprisingly, Finn took the baby into his arms gently and kissed her on the top of the head. "Hello Lizzie. I'm your Uncle Finn" he said, a broad smile on his face.

"Aw, you two, she's precious" Rachel cooed.

"And that beautiful lady over there is your Auntie Rachel." Finn said talking to the baby again. "She can be very annoying at times but we all love her and I'm sure you will too"

Kurt gazed in awe at his brother – Finn had never been the gentlest human being but he was holding the baby tightly but carefully, protecting her.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it" Kurt said, moving over to the door.

"Dad!" he exclaimed as he opened it.

"Hey son" Burt said holding his arms open. Kurt hugged his dad back tightly, before moving on to hug Carole, his step-mother. "Hi honey" she said, squeezing Kurt back.

"Now I wanna see my granddaughter!" Burt said, smiling. Finn walked over to his step-father and handed him Elizabeth. "Hello there little one. I'm your granddad Burt. Now if your dad's don't spoil you, you make sure you come on over to me. I will make sure you are treated like a princess." Burt said, hugging the baby tightly to his chest.

"That won't be a problem" Blaine said. "She already owns enough outfits to rival that of Harper Beckham" Kurt smiled – he had sort of gone overboard with the baby outfits.

Burt passed the baby along to his wife and he sat down on the couch, he tried to hide it but he lifted a hand to his eye and wiped it swiftly.

"Dad? Are you crying?" Kurt said, bewildered.

"I'm sorry. It's just your my little boy. And now you have your own little girl. It's overwhelming to think I might not have even been here to meet you Blaine or see that gorgeous little girl. I'm so proud of Kurt. You're a great father, I can already tell."

"If I can be half the father you are, that would make me a very, VERY happy man" Kurt said, beaming at his father, brushing away a tear himself. He hugged his dad quickly round the neck.

Blaine took Elizabeth off Carole who went to put an arm round Burt.

"Well, we've all established how cute the baby is and what awesome fathers Kurt and Blaine are gonna be, so why don't we go out for lunch?" Finn said happily.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" Rachel asked him.

"Nope" Finn answered as he was already halfway through the door.

"Me and Kurt will meet you guys at the restaurant. We need to get Elizabeth's stuff sorted out"

"Sure" and "Okay" came the chorus from the others.

"Blaine, what are you talking about? We already have her stu – mmph!" Kurt was cut off by a pair of lips suddenly attached to his. He kissed Blaine back tenderly, whispering against his lips "What was that for?"

"My way of agreeing with your dad. You are already a fantastic father, and I can tell you are only going to get better"

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you"

"I love you too" the reply came almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello! Thank you once again to everyone who alerted/favourited :3 I send virtual hugs and cupcakes to you all. Also, thanks to Rhiannon for being my beta. She's highly cool.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy and review! :) Love Laura xo**

_Crawling_

After the fifth time of random stuffed animals being thrown at him, Blaine was failing to see why his daughter found it so amusing. A small green turtle hit him on the shoulder and he wondered aloud "When did we buy you all these toys?" Elizabeth just sat there, giggling to herself.

"Seriously, you are not getting these back, Lizzie, If you hit Daddy one more time, I'm confiscating them" He was knelt opposite her on the floor and tried to speak with authority in his voice.

"Blaine, she's seven months old. How do you expect her to know the word confiscate?" Kurt called from the kitchen where he was making dinner.

"I'm hoping she's an advanced child" Blaine replied.

Elizabeth began to pick up a purple teddy bear and made to throw it at Blaine. "No, Lizzie, No" he said sternly. "Next time, Uncle Finn comes to visit, feel free to pelt him with your toys."

"Leave her alone, she just wants her Daddy to play with her" Kurt said leaning on the doorway.

"No. She wants to use her Daddy as human target practice" Blaine said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, she may have a future in archery then. Grow up, you overgrown toddler" Kurt said, patting Blaine sweetly on the head, before making his way back to the kitchen. Blaine stuck out his tongue at his husband's back as he walked away. "You just proved my point honey" Kurt said dryly.

Blaine took the bear gently from Elizabeth's hands. She stared back at him with mild confusion before reaching out to pick up another toy – this time, it was her plastic doll.

Before Blaine could react, the doll hit him squarely in the face. "Ow! Lizzie! Plastic hurts, sweetheart" he cried, rubbing his nose where the toy had hit. "Kurt, could plastic break my nose?"

"No it couldn't Blaine." Kurt sighed. "I'm staying out of it. You and Lizzie can work out your differences."

Blaine contemplated the small purple teddy bear in his hands before concluding No he would not rise to his daughter's ways by throwing it back at her.

"Blaine, did you think about throwing the teddy bear at her?" Kurt said, shortly after.

Damn. Kurt knew him far too well. "Umm…no?" he called back.

"Yeah, yeah" Kurt said laughing.

"Come on Lizzie, what did Daddy do to make you want to hurt him?" Blaine said crawling towards his daughter. He leant against the couch and lifted Lizzie onto his knee, kissing her on the cheek.

She wriggled out of his arms slowly and began to crawl back to where Blaine had sat before to retrieve her purple teddy bear.

"Aww" Blaine said aloud before pausing and staring at his baby, his hazel eyes widening. "HOLY CRAP" he suddenly cried. "KURT. SHE'S CRAWLING. SHE'S CRAWLING!"

"Blaine, language!" Kurt scolded.

"KURT YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THIS! GET IN HERE!" Blaine shouted with excitement.

"What is all the fuss about?" Kurt said, entering the living room.

"LOOK!" Blaine cried, gesturing towards the baby who was gripping the purple teddy tightly and moving her way back to her father slowly but surely.

"SHE'S CRAWLING!" Kurt cried.

"I said that!" Blaine said. "Keep going honey, come to Daddy!" he said encouragingly to his daughter as she moved a little bit nearer him. Her little body started to lose balance and she wavered slightly before slipping and falling onto her belly.

Kurt and Blaine laughed delighted at their baby. "Come here you." Blaine said, hoisting his daughter up. "Daddy forgives you for hitting him with the teddy. You clever girl!"

Elizabeth clearly unbeknownst to the joy she just brought her fathers shoved the purple teddy in her mouth.

"And now Daddy is not so proud of you." Kurt said laughing and unhooking the little bear out her mouth. Elizabeth frowned at her father and then she began to crawl her way over to where the rest of her pile of toys, she moved steadily, almost not trusting her own movements. Once she had reached her destination, she sat happily and poked various toys.

Kurt sat next to Blaine on the floor and placed an arm round his neck. "Bless her. She's growing up" Kurt said softly.

Blaine breathed in and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder contentedly. "Soon, she will be off to college" he said, jokingly.

"Don't say that, you make me feel old"

"You'll always be young at heart to me" Blaine said in a low voice, kissing Kurt on his soft patch of skin, below the ear, before moving his lips towards his neck.

Kurt playfully swatted him away. "Later. I have to finish making dinner and she does not want to see that" he said standing up, and chuckling at the baby who was looking at her parents with mild interest.

Blaine smiled. "Come here Lizzie", he said, opening his arms.

Elizabeth giggled at her father before crawling her way over to him. She settled in Blaine's arms and promptly fell asleep.

"Did all the crawling tire you out honey?" he whispered, planting a kiss on the top of her head. He stood up and made his way over to her crib, placing her inside it. He watched her sleep for a few moments – she looked like a mini-angel in Blaine's eyes. The small purple teddy lay by Blaine's feet; he only noticed it when he stood on it accidently. Elizabeth had become attached to the bear so he laid it inside the crib alongside the sleeping baby. As if she sensed its presence, her unconscious mind reached for the teddy and she cuddled it closely. Blaine was almost overwhelmed with adorableness.

Kurt was stood by the stove, mixing a saucepan full of something when he felt Blaine's arms wrap round his waist.

"Hello" Blaine said.

"She asleep?" Kurt asked, leaning backwards slightly into the embrace.

"Out for the count" came the answer. Blaine squeezed Kurt's waist tightly before letting go and moving to pour himself a drink.

"You know Kurt, having a child is a blessing enough but to share the experience with you? Makes it 1000 times better" Blaine said, matter-of-factly.

"I agree 100%. Come here" Kurt said, lifting his hand to pull Blaine's chin towards him for a short but sweet kiss. "No matter, what we go through or what she will go through, it's all part of the adventure"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N - Hello again! I cannot thank you guys enough for reviewing/reading/alerting. It means so much - I'm having a lot more fun writing this fic then I should...which probably means I will fail my maths GCSE exam tomorrow but what the hell? ;) This one was umm. Short. Basically, I couldn't find a way to make it longer. I hope you will still like it! **

**I love you for reading. Love Laura xo**

_Daddy_

The Hummel-Anderson's were sat around the dinner table, Blaine was feeding Elizabeth and Kurt was on the phone to Rachel. Or more Rachel was talking down the receiver and Kurt was absent-mindedly stirring the spaghetti round his fork.

"Oh and in other news me and Finn are getting divorced" came Rachel's voice. Kurt practically spluttered and began coughing violently. "WHAT?" he shrieked down the phone. Sure, Rachel and his brother were a highly incompatible couple but they loved each other!

"See? I knew I weren't listening!"

"Jesus, Rachel, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Kurt said, his hand on his chest, trying to steady his breathing. Blaine reached over to pat Kurt on the back helpfully.

"Well it serves you right for not listening. This is important to me Kurt! This could be my big Broadway break"

"Yes I know, and I'm so proud of you, I mean, you are down to the final two for the role of Elphaba but it's all you talk about now Rach!"

Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt's choice of words, reminding him of their trouble in Kurt's senior year. Kurt also realised and mouthed 'sorry' at his husband. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand quickly before turning his attention back to their daughter who was staring intently at the bowl in her father's hand.

"Rachel, I gotta go, I've been neglecting Blaine and Lizzie. Okay. Love you too"

"That girl could talk for America" Blaine said.

"mmm, let alone America, probably the entire Earth" Kurt replied, leaning his chin on his hands, and sighing.

Blaine knew that look. He put down the bowl of…well he wasn't quite sure what it was, some kind of baby food. To him, it just looked like mush.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kurt, softly.

"I'm fine" Kurt answered, with a small smile – his eyes didn't light up like normal though, prompting Blaine to raise an eyebrow.

"Really, I'm fine. Okay, I'm a bit jealous. It's just we both came to New York with dreams of Broadway and she is going to be the one who fulfils those dreams. Not me."

"Oh Kurt" Blaine stood up and moved round the table to wrap his arms around Kurt. "Baby, you're so talented, don't forget that. I thought you were happy with your job"

"I am, I am, I wouldn't change it for the world." – Kurt taught drama at a local high school…and he ran its Glee club – "I love working with the kids, they're a talented bunch but I sometimes remember why I came to New York and how I never got there. It's not like I didn't try, there are just no major roles for a guy like me. "

"I know you tried Kurt, I am ridiculously proud of you for trying. It's their loss, their musicals would have been made better with you in the cast" Blaine said, comfortingly, kissing Kurt softly on the cheek.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled at him. "Honestly, I'm fine, nothing a kiss wouldn't make better" Kurt said, winking.

"Well, I'm happy to oblige then" Blaine whispered, leaning down to kiss Kurt firmly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

"Dada" came a small voice.

Both Kurt and Blaine froze, their eyes opening as they both pulled away from the kiss. They turned their heads simultaneously towards their daughter.

"Did she just say what I thought she just said?" Blaine stammered.

"Dada!" Elizabeth said, her little face smiling at them.

"Aw baby!" Kurt cried. "You just said your first word!"

Elizabeth put her head onto one side as if to say 'Yes I did" before gesturing her hand towards the bowl of food that was resting on the table.

Both Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing.

"The first time she speaks and it's because she wants food. You can tell she is your daughter Blaine" Kurt said, between fits of laughter.

Blaine chuckled "Or Finn's niece"

"Touché" Kurt replied.

Blaine went back to feeding Elizabeth, smiling every time she said Dada again. He wasn't quite sure she knew its true meaning but for now, he was probably the happiest father alive.

**A/N- It's just dawned on me , just quite how short this was. I'm sorry. PleaseDontHateMe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N - Again! A really short one but I wanted to get this one published tonight! I realise I haven't really given much for timelines in this story so at the moment Elizabeth is about 10 months. The next chapter will be first birthday fic, as I am kind of skipping stuff and just focusing on the major events. Sorry if it is confusing! Anyway, I love you for reading. MWAH.**

_Baby Steps_

"LIZZIE!" shouted Finn as he entered the Hummel-Anderson household. The baby squirmed in Kurt's arms and held her own out to her uncle. She had an odd connection with Finn – Kurt found it both intriguing and adorable.

Kurt handed the baby over to Finn who hugged her to his chest tightly. "And how is my favourite niece today?" Finn said happily.

"Fwinn" came the reply. Elizabeth had started to talk more, they weren't necessarily sentences but they were words and that was more than enough for Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt, she said my name!" Finn said excitedly. "She knows who I am!"

"Yes Finn, you said that yesterday when she said the exact same thing" Kurt said dryly. "What have you done with Rachel?"

"She had to work late. I think she is trying to distract herself, she still hasn't heard about Wicked"

"Oh. Right, she will get it , I'm sure" Kurt said smiling.

"Hey, are you okay by the way? Blaine told me you were, er, a little jealous of her auditioning" Finn said, looking down at the baby in his arms to avoid eye contact.

"I'm fine. Seriously, I will always love Broadway but me and her just were not meant to be. I love teaching, it's rewarding! I'm very happy for Rachel."

"She feels bad you know, that you didn't get to Broadway"

"It's not her fault. I get to live out my other dream. I have the world's best husband and the world's most beautiful daughter" Kurt kissed Elizabeth on the head happily.

Finn smiled quickly "You're an admirable person, dude, I'm proud"

"Thanks, I guess" Kurt said, giving Finn a quick squeeze of the shoulder.

Blaine came down the stairs shortly after, having just got out of the shower; his black hair was un-gelled and curly and he was wearing his glasses rather than his contacts. Internally, Kurt was thinking Hot damn, my husband is hot, externally; Blaine was greeted with a "Hi Honey" and a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi Finn" Blaine waved at his brother-in-law, before placing himself comfortably in Kurt's lap.

"Blaine, there is a perfectly good chair over there"

"You're more comfy" Blaine answered, reasonably, lifting an arm and putting it round Kurt's neck. Kurt didn't particularly mind anyway, and he brought his arms round Blaine's waist.

"Stop being cute!" Finn suddenly shouted.

"What?" Kurt and Blaine answered at the same time.

"Not you two, Lizzie! She's so cute!" Finn said, staring in awe at the baby. She was gripping one of Finn's fingers tightly.

"Try not to let her fall asleep Finn please, we are trying to get her to sleep the whole night through" Kurt said, gratefully.

"Fine, come and play with your Uncle Finn Lizzie!"

Finn knelt down on the floor and Lizzie crawled towards the table where her some of her toys were laid on top of it. She put her hands on top of it and pulled herself to her feet.

The three men looked at each other quickly before Blaine said 'Is she going to..."

"Yeah" Finn finished the sentence off.

Lizzie held onto the table for a few moments to balance herself before she let go and stood by herself, she moved two shaky steps, smiling at her surroundings. Then she fell shortly and swiftly to the ground.

"Lizzie" came the cries from all three of them as they rushed to her side. She, on the other hand, sat there happily, pleased with what she had just done. Kurt and Blaine both leaned in to kiss her cheeks, while Finn was almost in tears of joy.

"Oh Finn, don't cry, it should be me who is crying!" Kurt laughed at his brother.

"It's just so overwhelming! I want a child!" Finn's eyes widened with what he had just said. "Yeah, Yeah, I want a baby" he said softly, more to himself then to Kurt and Blaine.

"I gotta go, Kurt, see you later. Bye Blaine" Finn walked out the door quickly.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. What just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N- Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it really means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this one, I loved writing it :) I also have a question to ask...if I did a First Christmas chapter next, would you actually mind reading it? Because I am aware it is June...not December. So, leave a review and tell me whether you want one or not! Either way, the story can continue with it or without. I'm probably not making much sense here. Never mind, if you do understand my rambling leave me a message! Also, come and talk to me on Twitter or Tumblr Caley_Kid or :) (I'm not self-promoting, I would just like to get to know my readers!) Anyway, yeah. Thanks for reading. I love you all. Also, I seem to be in Glee depression...I just want it back on my TV. **

**SORRY FOR MY RAMBLING. Love Laura :) xo**

_Happy Birthday_

Kurt was curled up happily in Blaine's arms sleeping soundly. Or he was, until

"KURT! KURT! KURT! KURT! KURT!"

"Mmm, what?" Kurt mumbled sleepily, burying his head further into the pillow.

"Kurt, wake up! It's Lizzie's birthday!" Blaine answered excitedly.

"Blaine, it's seven in the morning, she is asleep. She is also a baby, I'm pretty sure she has no idea that it is even her birthday. Go back to sleep." Kurt said, turning himself to face Blaine.

"But it's her first birthday. She deserves to enjoy every minute of it." Blaine answered, with a puppy dog look in his eyes.

"Stop with the eyes!" Kurt laughed "I agree, she does deserve to enjoy every minute but if you wake her up, she is going to be irritated for the rest of the day. So let her enjoy a lie in. And let me enjoy a lie in"

Blaine pouted and continued the puppy dog look. Kurt leaned forward and kissed the pout away, smiling as he did so. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better" Blaine replied, contently, before sighing and wrapping his arms round Kurt, hugging him tightly.

_5 minutes later._

"Can I wake her up now?"

"BLAINE!"

At around 8 'o' clock, Elizabeth began her day by wailing loudly. Hearing his daughter's cries, Blaine immediately jumped to his feet and ran to her crib. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!" he shouted at her as he lifted her out of her bed.

Elizabeth had stopped crying and was now looking puzzled. "It's your day, sweetheart!" Blaine said kissing her on the cheek.

Kurt had arisen from the bed and was stood in the doorway of Elizabeth's bedroom, wrapping a dressing gown around himself. "Happy Birthday Lizzie, Daddy will give you a hug once Daddy Blaine has stopped acting like an overexcited child" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Kurt, stop pretending you are not excited, now come here and hug your daughter." Blaine said, pressing his cheek to Elizabeth's face and looking expectantly at Kurt. They look so adorable was all Kurt could think so he moved forward and pulled the two of them into a hug. "Love you Lizzie" Kurt said kissing his daughter's nose. She giggled softly at all the attention she was getting.

"Ahem" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes before pecking Blaine on the lips. "Love you as well."

All three of them were sat at the breakfast table; Lizzie was staring intently at the pile of presents that were stationed on the kitchen counter.

"Lizzie, Granddad and Grandma will murder me if I let you open any presents before he gets here" Kurt said to his daughter, attempting to distract her with food but she batted the spoon away. "Pres" she said happily, pointing at them.

"And you said she didn't know it was her birthday" Blaine said, leaning back in his chair looking smug.

"Shush you. Come on Lizzie, please stop making me feel guilty and wait for granddad and grandma to get here. They will bring more presents?" Kurt reasoned.

Elizabeth titled her head, as if considering this, before saying 'Yes' and she looked towards the bowl of food in her father's hand instead. Kurt smiled, shaking his head slightly but it was her birthday so he let her off her greediness.

Kurt suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders which were slowly sliding down his chest. "Sure she can't open one?" Blaine said, resting his chin on top of Kurt's head.

"You want to explain to my Dad why she already has some open presents?" Kurt answered.

"Good point" Blaine said thoughtfully, kissing the top of Kurt's head quickly.

The doorbell rang at about 11 'o' clock. Elizabeth had already had two more staring matches with the presents.

"Thank God, they're here, the guilt was killing me!" Kurt said, running to answer the door!

"Kurt!" "Hey" "DUDE!" came the chorus of greetings from his family. There was a flurry of hugs as they all entered the house. Burt rushed towards his granddaughter "Happy Birthday Lizzie!"

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked Finn.

"She will be here later. She's picking up Lizzie's present"

Kurt froze for a few seconds. "What did you get her?" his eyes narrowing at his brother.

"You will see" Finn said winking before going to greet the baby. "Happy Birthday to the best niece in the world ever!"

"You're almost as bad as Blaine" Kurt said laughing, placing an arm around his husband lovingly. Blaine just smiled and leaned into the hug.

Elizabeth suddenly realised that all her family were present – well minus Rachel – and she began to point at the presents "PRES! PRES!" she screamed.

"Will Rachel mind?" Kurt asked Finn.

"No, she said to start without her"

"Come on then Lizzie. Present time!" Blaine said, as he began moving the presents in front of where she was sat on the floor.

Elizabeth immediately grabbed the nearest one, a small box covered in silver wrapping paper. She pulled at the paper for a while, prodding it in various places before realising she couldn't open it alone and threw it promptly at Finn. Finn shuffled over to sit next to Lizzie and guided her hands to help her open the gift.

Inside the box was a fabric doll with a green pinafore and red cotton hair pulled into plaits. Elizabeth giggled with delight, grabbing the doll and inspecting it before settling the doll into her arms.

Finn passed her the next present eagerly and helped her unwrap it. This time, a small pink dress fell out of the paper.

This process went on for a while; until the once shiny paper was little more than scraps on the floor and Elizabeth was surrounded by presents. She had ended up with four new outfits – Kurt had gone a little overboard with the outfit buying - , a new teddy bear, toys and some little purple shoes.

Elizabeth sat happily within her presents, not sure of what to play with next but still loving the attention.

She looked towards her daddies and said "Thank" very clearly.

"Aw, Lizzie! Did you just try to say thank you?" Blaine said laughing, while Kurt just beamed at his daughter.

DING-DONG.

"Kurt? Finn?" Rachel's voice came shouting from outside.

"I'm coming!" Kurt shouted back, standing up to open the door.

"Hi!" she greeted, she was wearing a red coat and carrying a small cardboard box with holes in the side of it.

Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly at the box, before shaking his head and following her back inside the house.

"Happy Birthday Lizzie!" her auntie cried, kneeling down and hugging the baby. Then, "Hi Honey" she said greeting Finn with a quick kiss on the lips and finally "Hey Blaine!" she called into the kitchen where Blaine was gathering food. "Hi" came the faint reply.

"Now, Lizzie, do you want your present from me and Uncle Finn?" Rachel said sweetly, smiling at her niece. Lizzie nodded enthusiastically, returning Rachel's smile.

Rachel sat down next to Lizzie and reached her hands into the cardboard box, pulling a tiny black kitten.

"Mew" the kitten made a noise of contentment in Rachel's arms. "Now, Lizzie, this little girl is for you. But be sure to share her with your daddies"

"RACHEL! FINN! You bought her a kitten?" Kurt practically shouted, his eyes almost popping out his head.

"She's not just for her, she is for you and Blaine as well" Finn answered.

"But still? A kitten? Really?" Kurt said, the uncertainty in his voice clearly showing. "We don't have a basket or cat food or is she toilet trained? And we need toys and ..." Kurt carried on rambling, more to himself than anyone in the room.

Finn placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, firmly to shut him up. "We have a basket and food and some toys in the car ready and waiting. Yes she is toilet trained. Please keep her. We thought it would be a nice addition to the family."

By this time, Blaine had walked into the room to see what the fuss was about. "Oooh, Kitten!" he cried, dropping to his knees beside Elizabeth. He motioned to his daughter to pass over the little cat which she did so. "Hello, cutie" he said, tickling the cat under the chin and holding it close to his body. He saw the worry in Kurt's eyes and he looked over at him, holding the cat up next to his face. "Come on Kurt, please can we keep her? She's cute" he said in a voice so sweet Kurt could practically hear the adorableness radiating from his husband.

Kurt's lips tightened as if he was trying not to smile. "But Blaine, we have a baby and our own jobs to keep on top of and…" his sentence trailed off as Blaine carried on smiling _that _smile at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "What the hell? Welcome to the family, little one" Kurt reached out his hand to stroke the cat who mewed happily at the contact.

"So Lizzie, what shall we call her?" Blaine asked, still cradling the little kitten in his arms.

Elizabeth lifted her hand to pat the kitten softly on its head, before tilting her own head to one side and thinking. "Puss cat!" she came out with happily.

Blaine laughed before handing the kitten to Kurt and saying "You name her". Kurt looked down at the kitten that was now prodding his lap with her paw playfully. He contemplated the kitten for a minute, she was black but there were grey shades within her fur and her eyes were a perfect amber. He nodded slightly. "Amber?" he wondered aloud. The kitten mewed in response. "She likes it" Blaine said. "You like it Lizzie?"

"Yeah" came the happy answer from the baby.

"Now, we have the kitten naming ceremony out of the way, CAKE TIME!" Blaine said, jumping up and returning to the kitchen.

Kurt switched off the lights as Blaine came back with a small cake on a plate with one candle stuck in the middle of it.

The general singing of Happy Birthday was sung. And in Burt's mind, it was one of the more beautiful version's he had heard what with Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel's voices all blending into harmony.

Elizabeth seemed to think so as well. She was beaming as she blew out her candle and although she couldn't say it, she was thinking I have the best family in the world.

**A/N- Leave me a message saying whether you want the xmas one or not! :) Thanks for reading :) xo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N- Hello again! You guys asked for the xmas one so here you go! Hope you like! Thanks for reading once again, I love you all. **

**I realised I never did a disclaimer so I own nothing. If I did, Glee would basically be 45 minutes of Klaine duets and kisses. Whatevs. Leave me reviews, they are like hugs. Love Laura xo**

_Merry Christmas_

It was Christmas Eve. Kurt was dancing round the kitchen to Let It Snow, remembering fondly the song he and Blaine sang in his senior year. Elizabeth was sat in her high chair, giggling at her father and bobbing her feet along to the music. Blaine, himself, had gone out to get last minute food for dinner tomorrow – they were hosting dinner the next day and Kurt had wanted to make sure EVERYTHING was perfect.

Kurt sang along to the radio happily, grabbing Lizzie's hands and swaying them from side to side for a bit. Christmas always put Kurt into a happy mood but this year he was the happiest – it was his first Christmas with his baby, he finally had someone to spoil other than Blaine!

Kurt eyed the clock on the wall …nearing 7 'o' clock. "Come on Lizzie, bed time. Santa will not come!" he said to his daughter winking, lifting her out of her chair. He carried her upstairs; she was almost half-asleep anyway so Kurt was pretty sure she would sleep quickly. He stroked her hand as her eyes closed sleepily. Kurt kissed her forehead and made his way back downstairs.

Once back in the kitchen, he checked over the food he had already prepared earlier that day, he just wanted everything for Elizabeth's first Christmas to be perfect. There was a scramble of a key in the lock and then he heard Blaine's voice call out "Kurt?"

"Kitchen" he replied. Blaine pulled off his coat and scarf and draped them over a chair as he entered the kitchen. He dumped the plastic bag he was carrying on the table and began to pack away the fresh fruit that Kurt had asked him to get and he had managed to find some of the honeycomb ice cream Kurt liked so much. Kurt saw him pull the ice-cream out of the bag and he shouted "yay! You got me my ice-cream"

"Anything for you honey" Blaine said winking. Blaine suddenly walked over to the iPod docking station they have on the kitchen countertop. He flicked through the song list until the opening piano chords of 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' began to play. Kurt smiled as Blaine reached out his hand and gestured for Kurt to take it. He pulled Kurt into a half-hug, half-swaying dance as he began to sing along to the tune softly

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight"_

Blaine kept hold of Kurt's hand and span him out of the embrace before pulling him back again, just as quickly.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away."_

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulders as they slow-danced round the kitchen.

"_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more."_

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist as he went into the last verse.

"_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."_

As the song ended, he dipped Kurt and said "Merry Christmas Kurt" before reaching his head down to press his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sighed happily into the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, deepening the kiss slightly. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away and whispered "Love you" , taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the couch. After all, Lizzie was upstairs and she was far too young for that kind of trauma.

"Morning" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he reached over from his side of the bed to hug his husband.

"Morning gorgeous" Kurt smiled, his eyes slowly opening. He turned over to face Blaine "Merry Christmas Blaine"

"Merry Christmas Kurt" Blaine returned the greeting with a smile and a quick peck on the lips. Elizabeth began crying quickly for her morning feed. Blaine forced himself out of bed and wandered towards her room. "What are you crying for baby? It's Christmas! Happy Christmas Darling!" he said, lifting her up and kissing her on the forehead. He carried her downstairs, balancing her on his hip and he yawned slightly as he moved to sit on the sofa, with Lizzie on his lap, who was clutching her bottle eagerly.

Blaine was staring at the Christmas tree, a wistful expression on his face – like Kurt he loved Christmas, especially now he was with his own family. Not his parents, they couldn't care less, he didn't have to bother with them anymore. Then he remembered his brother and reminded himself to call him later. He had already sent Cooper and his wife their presents, Kurt had picked them out but nevertheless, it's the thought that counts.

Kurt came downstairs, wearing a grey jumper with snowflakes on it and he threw a similar looking red one at Blaine. "What is this?" Blaine said laughing.

"It's Christmas. It's embarrassing jumper time" Kurt said. "Put it on!" Blaine tried to keep a stern face but he couldn't help but surrender and he pulled the jumper over his head.

"Much better" Kurt said, satisfied, settling himself onto the sofa next to Blaine. "Merry Christmas Lizzie" he said to his daughter, hugging her best he could while she was still perched on Blaine's lap.

"So, breakfast or presents first?" Blaine asked, happily. Elizabeth perked up at the word presents.

Kurt moved all the presents from under the tree and placed them in piles as to who they were for and the three of them sat on the floor with their respective gifts.

Elizabeth set to work quickly, ripping paper off gifts as fast as she could. "Yay" she exclaimed happily. Kurt and Blaine waited for her to finish, laughing at her eagerness. After 10 minutes or so, she had three new outfits, two pairs of shoes, three new dolls, a cuddly puppy stuffed toy and various other items.

Amber the kitten, who had now grown a little bigger, had wandered into the living room where they were sat and was entertaining herself with Elizabeth's discarded wrapping paper. "We didn't forget you, you know Amber" Kurt said, pushing a little box towards Amber. The kitten patted it with her paw warily before pouncing and attacking it. Kurt laughed and ended up taking the box off the kitten before she ruined it completely. Inside was a little white cuddly toy mouse with a bell attached to its tail and a box of kitten treats. Amber looked satisfied, pulling the little mouse towards her with her paw and playing with it merrily.

Blaine had begun to open his presents - from Elizabeth (with obvious input from Kurt) he had a photo frame with a picture of him and Elizabeth together and engraved in the wood it said 'Merry Christmas Daddy' and from Kurt, he had a new bowtie (he seemed to get one every year), some of the fancy chocolate he liked, a new shirt and … "OH MY GOD! Kurt! It's lovely!" Blaine shouted. In his hand he held a little box which inside was an engraved guitar pick, stating the words 'For you, my love'.

"Thank you" Blaine crawled across the floor to kiss Kurt on the lips briefly and then hugged him before shuffling back to his original position on the carpet.

Finally Kurt opened his presents. From Elizabeth, he received a scarf. From Blaine, some books he had been hinting at for a while, a pair of new jeans, a picture of him, Finn, Rachel and Blaine put in a special glass frame and inside a white envelope "TICKETS FOR WICKED? Aw, Blaine! You know my weakness"

"It's not like you've seen it a thousand times but I feel this time may be different." Kurt looked at him confused for a moment but then leant forward to hug Blaine thank you.

DING-DONG

Kurt and Blaine both made their way to the door knowing there would be hugs for everyone. "Merry Christmas, you two!" Rachel cried. Kurt made to give her a hug but she stepped back and held up a little green plant above his and Blaine's head, raising her eyebrows as she did. Kurt laughed and turned to peck Blaine on the lips quickly.

Rachel then moved the mistletoe to above her head and asked innocently "Where's mine?" Kurt rolled his eyes but kissed her cheek swiftly. Rachel then motioned for Blaine to do the same. "Merry Christmas Rach" he said, amused. Kurt and Blaine both moved on to hug Finn, Burt and Carole. Well, Blaine made to shake Burt's hand but Burt shook his head and said "How many times Blaine? You can hug me!" wrapping his arms firmly around his son-in-law.

Everyone had reached that point in the day when they had finished dinner and were all slowly going into food comas. "That was great Kurt. Want me to help clear up?" his step-mother asked him.

"Later, not now, losing will to ever stand up ever again" Kurt mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

"So Kurt, Blaine got you Wicked Tickets, huh?" Rachel asked him, not hiding the grin on her face.

"Yeah, why? Apparently it's gonna be different this time." He said. He then stopped short, and his eyes widened. "No. Rachel… you…you got the part?" he cried, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Kinda, maybe. YES!" she exclaimed, beaming back at her best friend.

"Ah! Oh my god, I'm so happy for you! Well Done! You deserve it!" he reached across the table to grab her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Everything was going well for Kurt at the moment – his best friend was achieving her dreams, he had the world's best husband, a beautiful daughter and a fantastic job.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, whose eyes were tearing up slightly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Best Christmas Ever" Kurt replied, sighing and leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Teething Troubles_

**A/N- It's another short one I'm afraid! And it doesn't involve opening presents! The ending didn't quite work but I still hope you enjoy. I also do not know whether the method Blaine used fully works but I know my mother did it to me when I was a baby. Also, I only have one exam left *DOES HAPPY DANCE* meaning I can actually plan out the rest of this fic properly. At the moment, it is just a load of ideas in my head. Ideas I think you will like though. :) Anyway, thanks for reading/alerting. I love you all. **  
**Anyone who reviews I send you a cyber hug and cupcakes. I love getting them. Love Laura xo**_  
_

Kurt was slumped at the kitchen table asleep when Blaine found him. Confused, Blaine shook his shoulder gently, "Kurt? Kurt?" he whispered. After a while Kurt responded with a strangled moan. "What Blaine?" he mumbled incoherently.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked rubbing Kurt's shoulder slightly.

"Baby teething. Been crying all day. Only just gone to sleep." Kurt answered, yawning as he did so. Blaine chuckled slightly at the situation. "Sorry I wasn't here to help."

"It's okay, one of us had to go back to work at some point" Kurt replied, the energy returning to his voice slightly. Blaine set to making Kurt a cup of tea to attempt to wake him up.

"What happened then?" Blaine asked, handing Kurt the mug and rubbing his neck. Kurt leaned back into Blaine's hands for a moment before saying "You know the usual things babies do when teething, she refused to eat, she screamed constantly, she spat the dummy out, she even pushed the cat away. She has never done that before. Look, Amber's still annoyed." He said pointing to the cat in the corner of the room. She was curled up in her basket, but not asleep, her head was resting on her front paws, giving the impression of someone who is sulking miserably.

"Aw, come here kitty." Blaine said, sitting on the floor and beckoning the cat over to him. She leaped up straight away and ran into Blaine's comforting arms. She mewed softly at the cuddle. Blaine just laughed. "See? All she needed was a hug."

Kurt smiled slightly. "All I need is a hug too you know." Blaine rolled his eyes cheekily, but he kissed Amber softly on the top of her head before letting her down to the floor. He stood up and held out his arms for Kurt to step into. He did so willingly. Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly and said "If she starts crying during the night, let me get it okay? I bet you've done an amazing job with her today and I wish I could have been there to see it."

Kurt sighed, burying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "You always know the right thing to say.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek softly and told him "Right, you go and get a bath or something, you need to relax for a while" As Kurt walked off in the direction of the bathroom slowly, Blaine kicked his butt lovingly. "Go! You need it!" he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes Mom" Kurt said, winking but he obediently shuffled off upstairs.

2am.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Blaine stood up slowly as he heard the cries, rubbing his eyes quickly. Feeling Kurt stir beside him, he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, forcing him to stay where he was. Kurt mumbled "Thank you" before drifting off to sleep again.

"Hey Lizzie, you haven't seen me since yesterday morning have you? How's my little girl?" Blaine spoke quietly to the baby, who was continuing to cry. "Is your mouth giving you trouble, huh?" He picked up Elizabeth and rocked her slowly in his arms. "Shush, baby, it's alright"

Blaine had a sudden brainwave. He put Elizabeth back in her crib and ran downstairs, stumbling in the limited light. He opened the freezer door and took out a spoon from a drawer. Amber growled at her sleep being disturbed. He left the spoon in the freezer for a minute or two, in which he comforted the annoyed kitten. Once the spoon was cold, he ran back upstairs and picked up Lizzie again. He placed the spoon on her lips softly to begin with but as she realised the cold was soothing the pain, she took hold of the spoon herself, putting it right on the sore spot. She sighed happily and her cries decreased until she was asleep again.

Blaine silently did a little happy dance before removing the spoon from Elizabeth's mouth slowly. She tried to pull it back in her sleep like state but gave up.

Blaine went back to bed feeling rather pleased with himself. He jumped back into their bed, and curled himself up in Kurt's arms who groaned at him. "Why are you looking so pleased with yourself?" Kurt asked, his eyes not opening but allowing Blaine to cuddle him. "Because I just got the baby to be quiet." Kurt opened one eye, and strained his ear upwards. "You did! You miracle worker!" he kissed Blaine's forehead happily. "Now, go back to sleep!"

**A/N - Thank you for reading! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_First Day of School_

**A/N- Okay I admit it. I quite like this one. I'm rather proud of it. I hope you enjoy it too :) Once again, thanks to everyone who reads/favourites, I love you all! Please leave me reviews as well because they make me happy. Also if anyone has an idea for a prompt, they would like me to do centered round this story, I would love to see them! :) In other news, my friend stole my pencils the other day and I knew she was writing on them but I didn't know what - only today I realised - she named each individual colouring pencil after members of Team Starkid and the Glee Cast, I was like 'AWWWWWWWWWWWWW' :D Anyway, I'm rambling again. **_  
_

**Also come and talk to me on Twitter Caley_Kid, I like meeting strangers ;) [Not as weird as it sounds] ;) Love Laura xo  
**

"Daddy, you both don't have to come you know?" Elizabeth said, sweetly, sitting on her bed innocently swinging her legs. Kurt was anxiously packing her school bag, checking and double checking she had everything she would need.

"I know sweetie, but we both want to be there. It's not every day it's your baby's first day of school is it?" Kurt replied, a smile on his face.

"But I heard you and Daddy Blaine talking last night and you said you would be crying. I don't want you to be sad Daddy." Kurt's eyes almost filled with tears just hearing his daughter say that, he turned away from her to wipe his eyes quickly. He sniffed and was about to turn back round to face Elizabeth when he felt some little arms hugging his waist. "Don't cry Daddy, I will be back home tonight"

"I'm not crying because you're just leaving for the day Lizzie, I'm sad because you're my little girl and you're growing up. I'm not that sad Lizzie; honestly, I just want you to enjoy your first day at school." Kurt said, turning round and kneeling down to hug his daughter back. Her thin arms wrapped round Kurt's neck and she whispered softly to him "I'm always going to be your little girl"

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from crying again. Blaine walked into the room to see the two of them hugging. "Everything okay?" he asked warily. Elizabeth lifted one of her arms up beckoning Blaine into the hug. He shrugged and knelt down beside them, enveloping the pair quickly. "Not to break this beautiful moment, but if we don't leave in five minutes, she's going to be late Kurt" The three backed away from the hug and Kurt ran off quickly to grab a pack of tissues – he wasn't sure he would make it through the next half an hour.

They pulled up outside of the school. Elizabeth had gone oddly quiet in the last five minutes. Kurt saw her swallow nervously before she smiled at her father's. "Come on then!"

She hopped out of the car onto the pavement and she waved at a boy stood on in the school playground. "Who is that Lizzie?" Blaine asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's Adam. I met him at the looking-round-the-school day. He was nice to me"

"Well, then, you know one person already then, hey?" Blaine replied, smiling encouragingly at his daughter. She nodded but she wasn't hiding the fear in her eyes very well. She breathed in deeply and stepped forward to take Blaine's hand and Kurt's in the other. They walked towards the playground hand-in-hand, with every step nearer; Elizabeth squeezed their hands a little tighter.

A young female teacher walked over towards the three of them. "Hello, is it your first day sweetheart?" she spoke directly to Elizabeth with a friendly tone. Elizabeth smiled slightly and nodded. "Well, in the case, I'm your teacher; my name is Miss Young, what's yours?"

"Elizabeth" the little girl said quietly, but she looked a little more confident than before.

"Why don't you say goodbye to your…err…daddies?" Miss Young looked to Blaine and Kurt for confirmation, both nodded, expecting some form of prejudice heading their way. But Miss Young merely smiled at the two of them. "You say goodbye to your daddies and then you can come inside with me?" Elizabeth looked up at Miss Young and relaxed at the warm smile she was giving her.

"Okay"

"Could we have a minute?" Blaine asked politely. Miss Young nodded and took a few steps back.

"Right Lizzie, you be sure to have a good day today. Enjoy yourself, work hard and smile at people. Remember you are an awesome, amazing little girl and anyone would be lucky to be your friend okay?" Blaine said softly, looking into Elizabeth's eyes. "Yes Daddy" she replied, smiling quickly. She reached out her arms and hugged Blaine's neck tightly. He squeezed her back just as hard.

Elizabeth then moved onto Kurt. "Lizzie, you make me and Daddy proud today okay? I know you will be a good girl. Just be yourself sweetie! I love you!" Kurt hugged her quickly but firmly. "I love you too" she whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Bye Lizzie!" her parent called after her as she followed Miss Young into the school.

They stood for a while, not saying anything to each other, before their hands slowly intertwined with the other.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Need a tissue?"

"Yep"

**A/N- Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_That Question_

**A/N- Hai der guys :) I forgot to mention the age gap in the last chapter, I'm so sorry! Elizabeth is now four. (I think that's when American kids start school right? I'm English excuse me if I'm wrong, if I have any American readers please tell me if I am correct!) Anyway, I AM FREE FROM EXAMS UNTIL NEXT YEAR NOW. WHOOO.  
**

**This chapter was pretty hard to write, but I hope I did it justice. I love you all for reading.  
**

**By the way I changed my tumblr, it is now . :) come talk to me! :D  
**

**Anyone else really missing Glee? Yep.  
**

**There was something else I meant to ask you guys but I cannot remember for the life of me what it was. Whatever. Love Laura xo**_  
_

It had been about two weeks since Elizabeth had started school. She was settling in well and it had become clear that Adam was her best friend. She often came home telling stories of what she made at school or what she learnt or what Adam said to her.

Kurt and Blaine personally thought it was cute.

However, that night, Elizabeth had come home and she was quiet. She normally bounced around the house like any normal little girl but tonight, she came home and sat on the sofa, curled up in a little ball, her head resting on her knees.

Blaine came in from work – he worked as a producer at a local small music label and occasionally did some singing on the jingles but mostly he just sang at home now; he tried and failed to get signed but when that didn't work, he just got onto the producing side of it all and found he actually enjoyed it!

He noticed Elizabeth sat on the sofa, staring mindlessly at the TV, he frowned at her slightly. "Hey honey, you okay?" he asked her, ruffling her hair as he walked behind the sofa.

"Hi Daddy, I'm fine" she answered quietly. Blaine looked a little confused at her answer but he carried on the conversation. "Where's Daddy?"

"In the kitchen" she said, not looking at Blaine. Often when he came home, she ran to give him a hug but tonight she hadn't given him so much as a smile.

"Okay" he said, his eyebrows raised slightly.

He walked on through the house to the kitchen, pushing on the door. Kurt was sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by papers and books, looking up slightly as Blaine walked in. "Hey babe" he greeted his husband with a smile. "Good day?"

"Wasn't bad, yours?" Blaine said, setting down his bag and going to stand behind Kurt, peering down at what he was marking.

"It was okay, I have all these essays to mark though – I didn't even know teaching drama could involve so many essays" Kurt said, laughing slightly.

"You'll get there" Blaine said, patting Kurt on the shoulder. "Anyway, is Lizzie okay? She seems quiet"

"She's been like that ever since we got home. She just came in and sat on the sofa, not saying anything. You think something bad at school happened?" Kurt said, leaning back in his chair, glancing at their daughter through the tiny gap between the door frame and the door. She was looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Shall we talk to her?" Blaine asked quietly.

Blaine switched off the TV and Elizabeth didn't even react, confirming that she hadn't been paying attention. Kurt moved to sit next to Elizabeth on the couch and Blaine sat on the floor, stroking her knee gently with his hand comfortingly.

"Are you okay Lizzie?" Kurt asked softly.

"Daddy, I told you earlier, I'm fine" she said, looking down.

"Lizzie?" Blaine said more firmly.

Elizabeth sighed unhappily and dropped her head further down.

"Why don't I have a mommy?" She said quietly.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt for a moment as both of them began to tear up. Elizabeth looked up for the first time and saw the tears in her father's eyes and immediately began to cry herself. "Lizzie, baby, please don't cry okay? We'll tell you" Kurt said, pulling himself together.

"Me and your daddy are gay. This means we like boys. The way boys are typically meant to like girls." Here Kurt reached out to take Blaine's hand in his who squeezed it back encouragingly.

"When you were born, your mommy was young and couldn't handle looking after a baby so she chose us to look after you and raise you as our own child. We adopted you, so me and Daddy Blaine aren't your parents by blood but we are very much your family. We love you so much and you will always be our little girl. Just like we will always be your daddies."

Elizabeth nodded slightly, a little smile creeping onto her face.

"What brought this on, sweetie?" Blaine asked.

"One of the little girls at school said my family was silly because I didn't have a mommy. But she was being silly right?"

Blaine and Kurt nodded, both smiling at their daughter. "Okay" Elizabeth said.

Later that night, Kurt was sat in bed, reading when he noticed Blaine's eyes began to tear up again. He put down his book and held out his arms. Blaine smiled sadly and responded by snuggling himself against Kurt's chest. "Are you okay?" he whispered softly.

"I'm just realising we told our daughter that she isn't truly ours. I mean of course she is our daughter but she will never look like us and she is always going to be singled out because she has the 'gay' dads." Blaine said, beginning to cry into the material of Kurt's t-shirt.

"True, she may not be ours genetically but I've already noticed something. She's picking up your ability to charm anyone she wants, she's picking my sense of humour, she's already fabulous at picking out what clothes to wear. She is our daughter Blaine. Always will be and even if one day, her real mom does want to get in touch with her, then we will support her. We've given her the one thing her mother couldn't – a home."

Blaine nodding in agreement slightly, Kurt lifted Blaine's chin upwards to kiss him on the lips and wiped away his tears, with his sleeve. There was suddenly a knock on their door.

"Can I sleep here tonight Daddies?" Elizabeth called out from the hallway. "I had a nightmare that you two didn't want me either." Blaine almost began to cry again before inhaling and shouting "come in sweetie" to his daughter. She hopped in between them both straight away and snuggled herself against Blaine's chest, with Kurt resting one hand on her waist.

Yeah, Blaine thought, they are my family.

**A/N- Thanks for reading, leave me a review and I will send you cyber hugs and cupcakes. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**A/N- Whooo! It's a long one! There's a lot of Rachel & Finn in this so skip it if you don't like them. Next chapter will also be Lizzie meeting the rest of the New Directions. But after that, I promise it will be basically all Klaine and Lizzie! :D So yeah, I hope you guys are still enjoying reading this, tell me if you are...or if you aren't. I don't mind either way. **

**I cried writing this one. I'm not really sure why, They were happy tears though. **

**So I love you for reading and yeah. **

**Bye! Love Laura xo**

_Baby Boom_

"AUNTIE RACHEL!" Elizabeth practically flew across the playground, straight into Rachel's arms.

"Hi sweetie!" she replied happily, hugging the little girl tightly. Elizabeth pulled back but kept a firm hold on Rachel's hand as they walked away towards the car. Elizabeth leant round the side of the front seat to kiss Finn on the cheek quickly once they were in the vehicle.

"Hi Lizzie, how are you?" he asked her with a smile.

"I'm great Uncle Finn, how are you?" she said sweetly. The smile on his face was bigger than normal and he replied "I'm fantastic" reaching over to squeeze Rachel's hand quickly. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes but she didn't think anything of it.

Not until dinner that night.

"Kurt, that was beautiful, thank you" Rachel replied, pushing her plate towards his offering hand.

"Anytime, I still think you should be sleeping instead of coming over here for dinner Miss Broadway!" Kurt said, chuckling softly.

Rachel looked over at Finn, who nodded ever so slightly. "Actually Kurt, I've been meaning to say this for a while." She licked her lips nervously and gestured for Kurt to come and sit down. Blaine beckoned Lizzie over to come and sit on his lap while Rachel spoke.

"I am actually going to be leaving Wicked in two months..." Kurt interrupted her by making a noise of discomfort "gah! But Rachel, you're amazing; it's your dream role, why? You've only been there…" she shot him _a look_ and held up her hand to tell him to be quiet. "Sorry" he mouthed; Blaine stifled a giggle and reached his hand out to pat Kurt lightly on the arm.

"I am going to be leaving Wicked because I am going to be having a baby"

Blaine's face broke into a huge grin and Kurt's eyes began wide-eyed and teary almost immediately. "You mean you're…you're?" Kurt bit his lip in disbelief and shook his head slightly. "That's amazing. Rachel. I'm so so happy for you, come here!" he jumped out of his seat and ran to the other side of the table and hugged the girl tightly. "I can't believe you're going to be a mommy!" he whispered in her ear. "Me neither" she answered, tearing up herself.

"And you! You're going to be a father! YOU!" he practically shouted with happiness at Finn, wrapping him in a large hug as well.

Elizabeth had moved off her father's lap as he too got up to congratulate the soon-to-be parents. She sat pondering what had just happened. Auntie Rachel was having a baby that meant she would have a … a "cousin?" she wondered aloud.

The four adults all turned to stare at her a moment. "Yes, Lizzie, this baby will be your cousin." Rachel said, bending down so she was at eye level with the girl. "I know you will be an awesome older cousin and you will help me be a good mommy"

Elizabeth smiled and said "You'll be a great mommy Auntie Rachel, you're already an amazing auntie" Rachel didn't know how to answer so she just reached out to hug the little girl.

"Which brings us to the next order of business" Finn said, placing his hands on Rachel's shoulders once she had stood up. "Obviously, Kurt, Blaine, you are the babies' uncles, but we would also like you to be the godfathers."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and said "Yes, yes, we would be honoured. Thank you so much!" Kurt was jumping up and down with excitement at this point.

**7 months later.**

"Kuuuuuuuuurt" Rachel called from the couch.

"What?" he snapped back – as much as he loved the girl, if she was a diva when she wasn't pregnant and hormonal, then he was beginning to think she resembled some kind of harpy now.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I didn't mean to shout at you, but you need to come here right now." He rolled his eyes, guessing she would be demanding food or another drink again and carried on reading his book in the kitchen.

"Kurt, please" she said softly. His face contorted but he stood up and made his way slowly to the living room where she was sat. Her hands were placed on her now rather obvious bump and she was smiling. "Come here" she reached out one of her hand's and he took hold of it.

She guided him to one spot on her stomach and he felt a prick of firm pressure against his hand. It returned once or twice more. "Is that the baby?" he said, in awe. Rachel nodded. The baby had kicked before but every time it had happened, Kurt hadn't been around to feel it. Now he felt like a full part of the baby's life. "Lizzie" Kurt called softly. The little girl came running into the room from upstairs.

"Yes Daddy?" she said. Kurt motioned her to come forward and placed her hand where he was. The baby kicked once more. "Is that my baby cousin?" she said happily, her features breaking out into a huge smile. Rachel leant her head back against the sofa in delighted content and Kurt placed an arm around his friend. "Sorry for not coming straight away" he whispered, leaning his head against hers.

"I'm sorry for snapping, you've been an angel throughout all of this Kurt. Thank you. You're a good friend."

**2 months after that!**

Kurt, Blaine and Lizzie were at home, Kurt and Blaine were playing 'Cheat' and Lizzie was colouring in a picture happily.

"Ha, I win!" Blaine said, placing his cards onto the table, facing upwards.

"Damn it. You are cheating at a game where you are meant to actually cheat …you…you …cheater!" Kurt said in frustration, folding his arms. Blaine simply smiled and asked if they should play another round.

"No, because you keep beating me!" Kurt said, laughing. "I say we play Snap or something. That way I have a chance…" he was cut off by the phone ringing.

"We will continue this later" winking at Blaine, picking up the phone receiver, "Hello?"

"Kurt? It's Finn" his tone was urgent and he sounded breathless.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Rachel…she ….baby …"

"Finn, you forgot some verbs there, is everything okay?"

"Baby on way now!" his brother practically shouted down the phone.

"WHAT?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Get to the hospital now Kurt! Please, I'm freaking out here on my own!"

"Okay, we're on our way. Need me to call Carole and my Dad?"

"Yes, oh god, Rachel's shouting me again. Hurry!" the phone line went dead.

Blaine had jumped to his feet and Lizzie was staring at her father's in confusion.

Blaine raised his eyebrows and simply just said "Baby?" Kurt nodded; he was still slightly in shock. Blaine ran upstairs to grab some stuff they may need for the next few hours. Elizabeth tugged on Kurt's sleeves. "Daddy, what's happening?"

"I think you're about to meet your baby cousin!"

The three drove to the hospital within about 20 minutes and they found Finn sat on a plastic chair outside a room, biting his knuckles nervously, his foot tapping on the floor impatiently. "Finn!" Kurt called, tapping his shoulder, startling the man. Finn jumped up and hugged Kurt tightly. "Whoa, what was that for?" Kurt said, hugging him back.

Finn swallowed and replied "Just needed a hug", smiling weakly. Blaine placed a hand on Finn's arm and gave him a squeeze of comfort. "How is she?" Blaine asked, nodding his head towards the door of the room. "She's getting there. No problems. Yet" Finn answered with pauses between each sentence. "Can Elizabeth see her before the baby gets here?" Kurt asked. "I'm not sure she wants to witness the actual birth." Finn pushed open the door slightly, speaking softly "Rach? Can Lizzie come and talk to you?" Kurt heard a mumble of agreement. "Go ahead, Lizzie" Finn said, smiling at his niece.

"Be quiet okay Liz? Auntie Rachel is probably in pain and rather tired" Blaine said, pushing his daughter forward. Lizzie nodded.

"Hey sweetie" Rachel said quietly, she was sat up on the bed, in a hospital gown, her normally flawless black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and her face was make-up less. "Hello" Lizzie offered her auntie a big smile. "You okay?" Kurt bent down to kiss the top of Rachel's head. Blaine reached forward to hold her hand while Kurt spoke to her. "I've been better. You know, they always say childbirth is hard. I'm not even at the difficult bit yet and I'm already exhausted." She answered; shifting slightly, as if anyway she sat was causing her a great deal of discomfort.

"Is my cousin being bad already?" Elizabeth asked innocently, giving her auntie a questioning look before hopping onto the foot of the bed, rocking it slightly.

"Lizzie, careful!" Blaine scolded, looking apologetically at Rachel.

She just smiled and said "it's fine Blaine, leave her be. No Lizzie, they aren't being bad, it's just painful. I'll be okay soon enough I promise you darling"

Lizzie placed a gentle hand on Rachel's stomach before whispering to the bump "Hurry up. I want to meet you soon!" The three adults all chuckled softly, before Rachel's face contorted and her grip on Blaine's hand suddenly becoming a lot tighter.

"Owwwww" she cried out in pain. Finn rushed into the room hearing his wife's cries. Blaine looked scared to death but he held her hand all the way through the contraction, his expression trying to be encouraging. Kurt murmured words of comfort to her, while he gestured to Lizzie to get off the bed and go with Uncle Finn. "We've got it for a while Finn, take her somewhere. Please" Kurt said, looking his brother in the eye. Finn nodded and held out his hand for Lizzie. "shit" Rachel whispered once Lizzie had left the room.

"its okay guys" she said after a minute. Her face relaxed and she let go of Blaine's hand, who immediately began to rub it quickly. "Sorry" she said, laughing weakly.

"It's fine, who needs circulation?" he said, nursing his hand but he winked at her all the same.

"Thank you" she leant back into her pillows, her eyes closing. "You two go be with Lizzie, get some food or something. I'll be okay" Blaine nodded and stood up. But Kurt made a noise of protest. "Rachel, I'm staying. I promised you in high school, I would be by your side. I'm staying here" Blaine didn't want to interrupt the friend's moment so he went round the other side of the bed and kissed Kurt on the cheek briefly. "Want a coffee?" Kurt nodded, whispering thanks to his husband.

**2 hours later.**

It was around 8 'o' clock now, Elizabeth was flagging. Her head was laid in Blaine's lap, he was stroking her hair gently and her feet were resting on Kurt's lap. Rachel's contractions had been getting worse and the nurse had informed Kurt that she was nearly ready for delivery.

Blaine's free arm was draped around Kurt, who was leaning on his shoulder. Kurt hadn't said anything in about an hour. "She'll be okay, Kurt." Blaine whispered to him.

Kurt sighed. "I know she will, it's Rachel, when does she not come out on top? I'm just worried. This is the first time I have seen her scared" Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"But we both know what it is like to be a parent. Magical, right? We also both know what an amazing mother she is going to be. And you've seen Finn with Lizzie. He's fantastic. All three of us – you, me and Lizzie are all going to be there for them"

Kurt nodded slowly. "You're right. You're always right. Why are you always so wise about these things?" he said, laughing slightly.

Blaine just smiled.

Then all of a sudden, a scream came from Rachel's room. Elizabeth snapped her eyes open alerted by the noise. Kurt jumped up and went to aid his friend. Lizzie went to follow him but Blaine held her back. "Stay here Liz" he said, softly.

For the next ten minutes, it was hard to ignore the screams of pain and discomfort coming from the room. Blaine started to pace up and down the hallway nervously. "Is she okay?" Elizabeth said quietly.

"She will be Lizzie. It's okay sweetheart" Blaine said, holding out his arms for her to hug. She buried her head into his shoulder to try and drown at the screams when they stopped. After a pause, there came a small wail. Blaine couldn't hold back any longer and he burst into the room to be greeted with an image of Rachel holding a tiny fragile baby in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Kurt walked over to his family and hugged Blaine tightly. "It's a boy. It's a boy" he said happily. "He's healthy and oh he's so beautiful"

Finn took the baby off his wife and immediately began to cry as well. "Hello, baby. I'm your daddy. I've only just met you. But I love you okay?" he kissed the baby's forehead. He noticed Lizzie staring up at him in wonder. "And this is your cousin Elizabeth. But she likes to be called Lizzie. Say Hey" Finn sat on the armchair in the corner of the room and motioned for Lizzie to come towards him.

"Hello. I'm Lizzie. I'm gonna be the best cousin ever" Lizzie continued to introduce herself to the baby while Blaine went to hug Rachel congratulations.

Kurt looked at Finn and asked with his eyes if he could hold the baby. Finn nodded but he looked like he didn't want to give the baby up. Kurt smiled down at the peaceful baby in his arms; his eyes were brown like his mother's. "Now, I'm your Uncle Kurt. And this is your Uncle Blaine" Blaine had wandered over to him to rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Now, your daddy said this to Lizzie when she was born so we will say it to you now. If your mommy and daddy ever don't spoil you, you come to us okay?" Kurt said laughing. Blaine added "And if Uncle Kurt ever tries to force you into wearing scarves you come to me" Kurt shot Blaine a dirty look but he couldn't stay mad.

Rachel suddenly said "Remind me to ring Quinn and tell her she is a pure saint for going through that when she was only 16" then she yawned and gestured for Kurt to pass the baby back to her. "Hello honey" she murmured.

Kurt looked over the room – he had his amazing husband with an arm around his waist, he had his beautiful daughter sitting on his brother's knee who was married to his best friend and to top it all off he now had a gorgeous new baby nephew. Yes. Kurt was happy.

**A/N- Leave a review my darlings! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_So this your daughter?_

**A/N- Hellooooooo :) Read, Enjoy, Review. you get me. :) **  
**I love you if you do read this. I realise how strange the stroylines are getting so hopefully you guys are still understanding and enjoying :) **

**Love Laura xo_  
_**

Kurt was practically bouncing round the house with excitement. "Daddy, why is Daddy Kurt so happy?" Lizzie asked, slightly amused.

"Because today, we are going to be seeing some of our old friends from high school, they are some of mine and your daddy's best friends so you have to be nice" Blaine answered tapping her nose cheekily.

"Why aren't you …doing that then?" she said watching Kurt from the living room as he started dancing round the kitchen. "Because I show excitement in a less reserved manner than your father" Blaine said chuckling. As much as he loved the New Directions, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff weren't going to be there and he missed them just as much.

It was the day of Christopher Hudson's christening, named after Finn's grandfather. So of course, Rachel was desperate to show off her son to the rest of New Directions …plus actually see them. Kurt was over the moon, seeing as a lot of members lived all over the country now, it had been a while since he had seen any of them …and none of them had met Elizabeth. Sure, he spoken to them all on the phone but he couldn't wait to see his friends in person.

"Blaine, come dance with me" Kurt called, gleefully.

Blaine rolled his eyes but he stood up and took the hand Kurt was holding out. They jived round the kitchen with no real purpose other than fun. Kurt's smile hadn't disappeared from his face all morning and Blaine couldn't help but smile back – there was nothing he liked better than seeing Kurt happy.

Kurt, Blaine and Lizzie walked into the room where the party of people were waiting before the christening. Kurt suddenly heard a shout from the other side of the room. "HUMMEL!" before Kurt could respond, a pair of strong muscly arms were wrapped firmly around him – Noah Puckerman.

"Puck!" Kurt hugged the taller man back tightly. It was strange how much he had missed Puck – he may be an idiot but he meant well. "How are you man?" Puck pulled back from Kurt in order to give the exact same bone-crushing hug to Blaine. "We're great, how are you Puck? Last we heard from you, you had a job playing in clubs"

"You heard right, you're looking at the best DJ in all of Ohio" he said, pulling a face slightly. He suddenly noticed the little girl hiding behind Blaine's leg. "And who is this?" he bent down to talk directly to Lizzie. "Hey sweetie"

Elizabeth had gone shy all of a sudden. She offered Puck a small smile but didn't want to say anything. "This is Elizabeth or Lizzie, as she prefers to be called" Kurt answered for her. "Give her an hour or two, she won't be able to shut up" They chatted to Puck for a little while longer and learned that he had currently been in a relationship with one of the dancers from the club for about two years – a record for him.

Kurt suddenly heard an excited squeal from behind him. He turned around to see Mercedes Jones, looking as stunning as ever, with Sam Evans on her arm. She immediately rushed forward to hug Kurt and he returned the hug just as eagerly. "Kurt! I've missed you so much!" she practically shouted.

"Aw, sweetie, I've missed you too. Then again, I'm surprised you've found time to miss me, you famous little singer you" he said, tapping her nose playfully. Mercedes 'record deal had picked up and she was quickly becoming one of America's best loved singers. The girl turned to Blaine and hugged him just as tightly. When Blaine pulled away, he suddenly caught hold of her hand and lifted it up. "Is this what I think it is?" he said excitedly, gesturing to the rather large ring on her finger.

"Maybe" she said, the smile on her face never faltering. She grabbed a hold of Sam's hand once he had finished greeting Kurt and Blaine. "He proposed just a little over three months ago. It was beautiful" she said, kissing the blushing man on the cheek.

"You were on TV last week" Lizzie suddenly said.

"See, Lizzie, me and Daddy told you we knew the famous Mercedes Jones" Kurt said, poking his daughter in the ribs.

"So this is the daughter you always talk about huh?" Mercedes said, smiling down at the little girl. "Hey honey" Sam gave a warm smile and a wave to her.

"Hello" Elizabeth said, her charm showing a little more.

"Tina!" Blaine suddenly called out and rushed forward to hug the girl – during his senior year, him and Tina had become close. "Blaine, hello" she said happily. Blaine moved on to hug her husband Mike as she went to hug Kurt.

After a while, Quinn, Artie, Santana and Brittney had shown up and hugs had been shared. Everyone was busy cooing over the new Hudson baby but Elizabeth had begun to start to talk to the various members of the New Directions – surprisingly, she had taken a particular shine to Puck, she had been talking animatedly to him for a while now.

"Is everyone here?" Rachel's voice came calling above the rabble from the others.

"One more minute" Kurt answered back, looking down at his phone quickly then smiling. Blaine frowned – everyone from Glee was here, Rachel's Dads were here and so were Burt and Carole. Then he saw them.

Strolling into the room, casual as ever, were four fairly tall men all of them sporting huge grins. "BLAINE!" they shouted, before looking at one another and then running forward to tackle the smaller man to the ground. "You guys!" Blaine laughed, hugging them each in turn. They then ran to hug Kurt as well. Blaine suddenly noticed that a change between his friends – Nick and Jeff were holding hands. "You two finally got your act together then huh?" Blaine said, his eyebrows raising.

The men blushed a bit before shushing Blaine. "But how did you guys get an invite? Hey, you didn't gate-crash did you?"

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Do you expect us to gate-crash?" David said in mock horror.

"Ask your husband" David said, with a smile.

"Kurt! You invited them!" Blaine said turning to him.

"Of course I did, it wouldn't be a proper reunion without our weirdo Warbler buddies. And I knew how much you missed them" Kurt answered, looking rather smug.

"You are an angel. Come here" Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him passionately, smiling slightly against Kurt's lips. There were a few wolf-whistles from the crowd but Kurt just chuckled and pulled Blaine closer before drawing back reluctantly, he whispered in his ear "As much as I would like that to continue, we have a christening to go to"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_So this is how you met?_

**A/N- Hiya, enjoy. I love you all. Keep reviewing :) There is a BIG age jump here! Elizabeth is now age 14 and in the the 8th Grade...Think that's right? I'm English, I don't have much knowledge of the American School system :L**_  
_

**Also shoutout to s0cialfreak on Twitter, for always being lovely about this story, I really appreciate it :)  
**

**mwah. Love Laura xo  
**

"Dads?"

"Yes, honey?" Kurt looked over at his daughter over the rim of his glasses.

"How did you two meet?"

Blaine had been drinking at the moment when he began to cough at his daughter's question. Kurt rolled his eyes and reached over to pat his husband on the back. "Have we never told you?"

"Well, I know you guys met at high school and stuff but I never really got the full story. Plus, Aunt Rachel has told me many a time about the videos of your glee performances which I know you still have somewhere" she said, smiling sweetly but her eyes had a hint of wickedness.

Blaine glanced at Kurt briefly, holding back a laugh. "You want the full story?"

Elizabeth nodded, slightly taken-aback that her parents were actually agreeing!

"Right, this may take a while. Lizzie, go get blankets, Blaine you get the videos and I will get food. Operation Tell-Lizzie-About-Our-Teenage-Selves is a go" Kurt said, grinning.

10 minutes later, the three were sat on the couch; Lizzie was waiting on her father's words.

"So, to start with, you know I didn't have a great time at high school right?" Kurt started to speak, Lizzie nodded sadly.

"So, Mr Schue had set us the task of the guys performing a song in Glee which was originally sung by girls and the girl's one by guys. You get my drift. I had a fabulous idea but the guys including your uncle Finn were, well, rather rude to be honest, told me to go and spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers, a rival Glee club. And I was rather sick on McKinley as well so I went. I was met with a rather stunning school, everything was preppy and so organised, just how I like it. Then people started running towards somewhere so I caught the attention of the nearest guy. And well. He was rather hot. Maybe even the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He's sat over there now"

Blaine began to blush at Kurt's words and he leant over to kiss him on the cheek, before he let Kurt continue. "So, we introduced each other and then somebody" – here, he shot Blaine a look- "said he knew of a shortcut, grabbed my hand and we ran romantically through the corridors"

Elizabeth began to giggle, "It sounds very cliché"

"Looking back it was, at the time I was thinking 'Hot Guy is Holding My Hand, Don't Embarrass Yourself Kurt' but I enjoyed it" Kurt smiled at the memory.

"And now we come to our first video. One of the other boys filmed it" Blaine said, pressing play on the remote control. The TV screen was suddenly alive with Blaine at the front of the Warblers and singing Teenage Dream at the top of his voice. Lizzie smiled throughout the entire song.

'_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight" _sang younger Blaine.

"Oh my god, you were both smitten" Elizabeth said, leaning her head back on the couch, smiling smugly at her fathers.

"Maybe a little" Blaine said, running a hand through his hair, chuckling.

"Then we have the kiss incident" Kurt said quietly. Blaine moved down the couch to put an arm around his husband offering support. Kurt smiled gratefully.

"So you know David Karofsky? He had a rather difficult time in high school with coming out and all. In fact, to start with, he made my life a living hell. He pushed me, he called me names and one day when I stood up to him, he kissed me" Kurt breathed out softly.

"Really?" Elizabeth said shocked. "But you and David are friends now?"

"Sure, we are friends now but to start with, not so much" Kurt said. "Anyway, your father came with me to try and help him come out and everything but David wasn't having any of it. I, however, was pretty certain I had fallen hard for this cute, little warbler" Kurt said, ruffling Blaine's hair slightly.

Blaine took over the conversation here. "So once Granddad and Grandma got married, Kurt moved to Dalton and on Christmas, we sang Baby It's Cold Outside" Kurt looked suddenly alarmed.

"You don't have a video of that right?" he asked warily.

"No, no" Blaine answered straight away. Lizzie looked slightly disappointed. "What happened in said song?"

"Flirting" Blaine and Kurt both answered at the same time before bursting out laughing.

"And just when I thought your father was starting to like me, we have the month of Blaine was an idiot" Kurt said, poking Blaine in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Blaine said pointedly.

"Dad, what did you do?" Elizabeth said, sitting up with the promise of gossip hovering in the conversation.

"Well, on Valentine's Day, because I didn't think your father was showing any interest in me whatsoever, I kinda sorta shut down the Ohio Gap and sang to the junior manager"

"Really?" Elizabeth said, laughing. Blaine nodded, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. "Video?" she asked hopefully.

Blaine shook his head. "I deleted it. The embarrassment was too much" he shuddered.

"So what is the next video you have?" she said.

"Candles" Blaine said quickly.

"Hey, are we just going to look over the fact that you got drunk and made out with Rachel? Or that you told Burt to give me a sex talk?" Kurt said, enjoying how much pain this was bringing his husband. Blaine turned the colour of a tomato.

"You ...you… made out with Rachel, My Aunt Rachel. And you told Granddad to give him the…I don't want to know" Elizabeth said, her face twisting as if she was picturing something she really didn't want to be.

Kurt began to laugh almost uncontrollably. "Kurt, shush" Blaine scolded playfully, trying to keep back a grin.

Kurt winked at Blaine before he pressed play on the TV remote again. "Kurt, no, you really want her to see this?" Blaine cried as the opening notes of Animal came blasting through the stereo.

Elizabeth watched the entire song, her hand covering her mouth at certain points, even shaking her head in disbelief.

"Promise me, I never have to watch that again. So, Candles?" Elizabeth said, trying to move on.

"It's soppy. I warn you now. This was the first song we sang together as a couple" Blaine said.

As the song played, Elizabeth stared at her parents in awe. Her eyes began to shine with happiness

She was wiping away a tear as the closing line was sang. "That was beautiful. I mean, really beautiful" she said, smiling.

"Thank you sweetie" Kurt replied, squeezing his daughter's hand.

"So what happened next in the Klaine universe?"

"Well I moved back to McKinley and your father sang this" Kurt said, gesturing to the TV.

Elizabeth sighed at how cute the whole Somewhere Only We Know scene was. She teared up again, especially witnessing Blaine and Kurt embracing at the end. "What did you say to him, Dad?" she said, leaning her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I told him, I'm never saying goodbye to him" Kurt exhaled happily, planting a kiss on top of his daughter's head. Blaine smiled over at them from his position on the couch.

"We had Prom. You know what happened then Lizzie?"

"Yeah, it's okay, I'd rather not see it anyway. Even if you did both get the dance you wanted in the end" she reached up to kiss Kurt on the cheek in comfort.

"Ooh, it's not unusual!" Blaine said excitedly, dancing along on his seat to the music as it came on. Kurt rolled his eyes at how childish his husband was acting but he secretly loved it.

Elizabeth laughed when Kurt caught the sunglasses and the smile became permanent for the rest of the song.

The video kept playing on and the shot suddenly became one of Blaine and Rachel in West Side Story. Kurt and Blaine's eyes met and widened a lot.

Kurt quickly skipped to the next song. "You never talk about West Side Story. What happened?" Lizzie asked, questioning tones in his voice.

"Um, something major, honey, it doesn't matter" Kurt said, attempting to change subject but Lizzie was persistent.

"Come on, tell me, I'm 14 for god's sake, I'm a big girl, did you guys split up or something?"

"Far from it Lizzie, far from it" Blaine said, his voice becoming sterner. Elizabeth suddenly realised and said "Oh, I don't need to hear about it"

"That's what I was thinking" Kurt said, stifling a laugh.

"So what's next?"

"Well, we got through the year, your father was almost blinded but you know about that, your Uncle Cooper came to town, we had some , er, problems and this is the next video we have" Kurt said, smiling a little.

"_Coming home used to feel real good"_ sang teenage Kurt. Elizabeth leant forward in wonder at the TV, wincing slightly when the gold pants were revealed.

Once the song was done, she said "Please don't take this the wrong way, but Dad, you were hot" giggling as she said it.

It was reaching half 10 by this time and Elizabeth was getting tired. She lay with her head on Kurt's lap and her feet draped over Blaine. The last video they had was Paradise by The Dashboard Light and she smiled happily at her father's little skit in the middle. "You all look so happy" she whispered by the closing notes.

"You know, I don't say this very often but you two are seriously the most talented people I could ever wish to know. Love you" she said softly. She stood up and hugged both her father's goodnight.

"She's a good girl isn't she?" Blaine said, smiling.

"She is. I feel nostalgic now though. Look how young we were Blaine" Kurt said, amusement in his voice.

"We're young at heart" Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt softly, his lips moving slowly against Kurt's.

"I'm proud of us, you know?" Kurt said, pulling back slightly. "We've been through so much. And I just love you. Always will" Blaine responded with a smile and another kiss. "Love you too" he murmured against the side of Kurt's neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_First Love, First Kiss, First Heartbreak_

**A/N- Hey, so now time-jump in this one, it's the same year, just a month or so later. I didn't get much feedback regarding the last chapter but I hope you guys are still liking this story :) Feel free to leave me a review - they make me happy :D**_  
_**Love Laura xo  
**

"Hey honey" Blaine called out when he heard the door open. He had had the day off work and was basically sat at home waiting for his family to return.

"Hi Dad" he heard Lizzie call back. He heard her begin to run up the stairs and he frowned slightly. Normally, she came and spoke to him or Kurt for a while before she disappeared to her room.

"You okay Liz?" he shouted, from the foot of the stairs.

"Fine Dad" she sounded unusually happy.

"Lizzie, what's happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just great"

"I'm not having this conversation with you while we are both in separate parts of the house and I'm practically shouting at you. Now get your butt down here!"

Lizzie appeared at the top of the stairs, giving her a father a quizzical look but she walked slowly towards him anyway.

"Now, why do you have the look of a cat that got the cream?" he asked his daughter, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I just had a good day. That's all"

"And what did this good day entail?"

"I, um, well. Okay, Dad, please, please don't go all embarrassing on me but I kind of have a date on Friday night" she said, the smile she had been trying to keep back breaking onto her face when she said the last words.

"No way! Who? Tell me everything about him, where are you going? Wait, how old he is?" Blaine began to ramble.

"Dad, dad, dad!" she said putting a finger to his lips. "You know when I said, don't be embarrassing? Yeah"

"Sorry" Blaine said sheepishly. "But come on, talk to your old man"

"Fine so, his name is Nick, he's 14, he's in my history class, he's very cute, he's really sweet and I've liked him for a while. This afternoon, in history he sent me a note saying 'Dinner on Friday?' with a smiley face and kisses and so I said yes. And I'm happy" she said quickly.

"Aw, well he sounds lovely, happy for you sweetheart but still, go do your homework now. Also, Do you want to tell Kurt about your little date or shall I?"

"You can do it, Dad is worse than you for being embarrassing"

"Excuse me?" said Kurt's voice as he opened the front door.

"Dad!" Lizzie exclaimed, blushing a little herself.

"Hi babe" Blaine greeted his husband with a quick peck on the lips.

"Now what's this about me being embarrassing? What's going on?" Kurt said, looking pointedly at his daughter.

"I have a date on Friday night, he's nice, he's cute and I gotta go" she rushed the words out before dashing back upstairs.

"She has a date?" Kurt turned to Blaine, his eyes widening.

"Apparently so"

"Well, I'm happy for her, bless"

It was about 9 'o' clock on Friday night. Kurt and Blaine were sat anxiously on the couch, their eyes flicking towards the door every few seconds.

Soon enough, they heard a pair of voices coming up the garden path. "Come on" Kurt whispered to Blaine and they crept forward, craning their necks to try and hear what was being said.

"I had a really good time tonight, Nick. Thank you for dinner. And for walking me home, it was very gentlemanly of you" they heard Lizzie say.

"My pleasure, beautiful. So, I'll call you?"

"Sure, so good night"

"Night"

Kurt and Blaine then heard the soft but unmistakeable sound of kiss. Blaine clutched tightly at Kurt's arm and Kurt bit his lip to ensure Lizzie wouldn't hear anything.

Once Nick had walked away, a voice said "I know you are both there. Let me in you pair of idiots!"

"Hi sweetie" Kurt and Blaine said together.

"Okay, stop being creepy, I will tell you all about it" she said, laughing.

Kurt and Blaine practically jumped on the couch, eagerly waiting for Lizzie to start talking.

"You are acting like toddlers!" she said, shaking her head. "But, well, he took me to that little Italian restaurant down the road, he paid for dinner, he was sweet, he asked me about you two and he even said he saw Aunt Rachel when she was on Broadway. We went for a walk for a while and he gave me his jacket when it got cold, then he brought me back here and well you heard the rest"

"Sounds perfect Liz"

"It was"

**One Month Later**

"Dad, can Nick come to dinner some point this week?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who was smirking. "Of course he can, I've been waiting to meet this boyfriend of yours"

"Thanks" Lizzie said, and she bounced off back upstairs.

Kurt and Blaine both began to laugh after she was gone. "Oh we are gonna enjoy this so much" Kurt said between laughs.

Blaine put his hand up for his husband to high-five him.

Two nights later, the four were sat around the dinner table, Kurt was so far impressed with Nick, he was polite and considerate, he shared small smiles with Lizzie when he though no-one was looking and he seemed like a good guy.

"So Nick, tell us about your family" Blaine asked.

"Well, typical family really, my parents are still together, I have a little sister and an older brother, nothing unusual."

"What do you want to do when you're older?" Blaine continued the interrogation.

"I like what you do if I'm honest Mr Anderson-Hummel, producing and music, it seems fun"

"Ah, it is fun and please call me Blaine"

"so um, Blaine, how did you two meet?"

"At high school"

The conversation carried on for a while, Blaine decided he liked this kid. He was nice. "Now Nick, how would you like to see Lizzie as a baby?"

Elizabeth kicked her father under the table "No, don't"

"I would love to" Nick said smiling.

Blaine jumped up to get her baby pictures, one of her cuddling a stuffed purple teddy, one of her being kissed on the cheek by Kurt.

"Aw, Liz, you were so cute. Still are" Nick said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek briefly.

Once Nick had left later that night, Lizzie asked "So you approve?"

"We approve" her parents answered.

**One More Month Later**

The door slammed shut with a large bang as Lizzie ran upstairs. Then her door slammed shut.

Kurt looked at Blaine, frowning, their eyes both meeting with confused expressions.

"Lizzie? You okay sweetheart?" Kurt called out.

No answer.

"Do we go talk to her or do we leave her?"

"Attempt to talk to her?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt nodded and the pair headed off upstairs. Kurt knocked on the door of Lizzie's room. "Liz?"

"Go away" they heard a stifled voice and she was sniffing.

"Hey come on, what's the matter?" Blaine said softly.

"Just go away"

"Elizabeth" Kurt said sternly, hating himself, they very rarely fought as a family.

"Nick. He, erm, had been texting three other girls behind my back for the past two months and earlier, I found him kissing Angela Barnes. He… he" her voice trailed off as she began to cry.

"Can we come in?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" a small squeak came from the room.

Lizzie was curled up on her bed, her eyes red and puffy and she attempted a small smile.

"Aww, sweetie" Kurt cooed. Her parents sat either side of her, she leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder and Kurt took hold of her hand.

"I thought he was nice. I thought he was different"

"Look, Lizzie, there's gonna be other guys, better ones, I promise you. I thought he was nice too" Kurt said, quietly, squeezing his daughter's hand comfortingly.

"But you and Dad found each other, the first time. You never saw anyone else"

"What me and your Dad had was rare but not impossible. It just means you are going to have to do some searching before you find your one" Blaine replied.

Lizzie nodded, her eyes closing as she snuggled herself deeper into Blaine's shoulder. Just before she fell asleep, she whispered "Don't leave me Daddy. Both of you" Kurt smiled – she hadn't called him or Blaine 'Daddy' for at least 6 years.

"We aren't going anywhere" Kurt said, moving himself closer to hug his daughter briefly. Him and Blaine laced their hands together above her head and they stayed like that until morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_I want to join Glee Club, Dad_

**A/N- OH MY GOD, GUYS, I'VE JUST REALISED THE PARAGRAPH FORMATTING HASN'T BEEN SHOWING UP PROPERLY IN THE STORIES. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME? I'M SO SORRY! AAAH! Anyway, I want to thank everyone for alerting and favouriting this silly little story it makes me happy :)  
**

**Also shoutout to CHELLYCHEL for an absoultely adorable review, thank you so much! It made me look like a grinning idiot :')  
**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. Laura xo**_  
_

Elizabeth had been at high school for two weeks now, she liked it, she had friends, especially Adam, he had always been by her side throughout everything. It also happened to be Kurt's high school.

She was initially rather worried about being at the same school as her father but she realised all the existing students liked and respected her father – some kids even told her how amazing a teacher her dad was. Which is why she wanted to join Glee Club. She knew it would make Kurt proud.

Kurt was working late so she and Blaine were eating dinner without Kurt. She had been absent-mindedly twirling the spaghetti around her fork. "Lizzie, are you okay?"

"Hmm, what?" she said, snapping back to attention when she heard her name.

"You've been quiet all evening, are you alright?"

Lizzie sighed, she placed her fork down on her plate and asked "You play the guitar right?"

Blaine nodded, frowning in confusion.

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course, I can honey, that's so great, why though?" Blaine smiled, internally jumping for joy that his daughter was showing an interest in music.

"I want to join Dad's Glee Club at school" she said with a small grin.

"Really? Aw, baby, he will be so happy!"

"You can't tell him, we have to do this in secret, it will be an awesome surprise for him"

"Okay, I won't tell him"

"I know what you are like with secrets, pinkie promise me, you won't tell him?" she outstretched her little finger and Blaine rolled his eyes but he wrapped his around hers. "I promise"

"Thank you, so when can we start learning?" she said, eagerly.

"Finish your dinner first Liz" Blaine said, turning his head back to his food.

It was Saturday, Blaine had been teaching Lizzie the basic guitar chords and it turned out she was a natural but she still hadn't decided what song she was going to sing.

She had been strumming on the guitar lazily, humming to herself a lyric less melody, when she heard Kurt coming up the stairs. Shit, she thought to herself, panicking she jumped up from her bed, trying to find a place to put the guitar. "Liz?" she heard her father call.

"One minute" she answered, attempting to shove the guitar into her wardrobe drastically. Kurt opened the door to her room just as she managed to shut the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked his daughter, who was innocently smiling at him.

"Nothing"

"What are you hiding in there then?" his hands gesturing to the wardrobe.

"I'm, er, planning an outfit for school tomorrow" she said, wondering what part of her brain was coming up with this.

"Okay, well, I just came to say me and your Dad are going to go pick up a pizza as neither of us can be bothered to cook tonight, what do you want?"

"Vegetarian would be great" she answered.

"Right, See you later then" Kurt eyed his daughter, warily – her back was still pressed against her wardrobe door.

As he left the room, Lizzie sighed with relief. It was okay. He hadn't noticed.

"Dad, what song should I sing?" Lizzie asked her father, she was sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at her iPod intently.

"Well, I thought you were going to sing On My Own" he replied.

"Too cliché, plus Aunt Rachel sang that to audition for glee. I don't want to copy her"

"She won't mind" Blaine laughed.

"Well, whatever I'm not singing it. Come on, help me!"

Blaine went to sit opposite his daughter on the bed and held out a hand for her iPod. He flicked through it for a while before smiling and handing it back to her.

She grinned at the song and nodded.

"So, I want to welcome to the club, Jean, Ben and Melissa. It's great to have you guys here!" Kurt announced to the club.

"Is there anyone else?" he called out.

"Me" came a small voice from the door. Elizabeth walked into the room, smiling at her father, a guitar slung around her neck.

"Lizzie?" Kurt whispered, astonished.

To the other members of the Glee Club, Lizzie said "He has no idea I'm doing this so please don't think he has helped me practise or anything. Nor will I get in just because I'm his daughter"

She stepped into the centre of the room and began to play the opening chords. When she sang, Kurt almost began to cry, he had never really heard Lizzie sing before and she had a beautiful voice, sweet and innocent but powerful.

"_I found a picture of my mother  
In her bell-bottom jeans  
Flowers in her hair  
Two fingers up for peace_

_In that Polaroid she smiled, a grown up baby boomer_  
_Maybe mama walked down the wild side_  
_Walking on the moon_  
_What will they say about us?_

_I've heard stories about my grandpa_  
_Child of the Great Depression_  
_How growing up broke creates_  
_And deep and dark impression_

_He sits in a rocker down at the veterans' home_  
_Even when I got to visit_  
_He still rocking all alone_  
_What will they say about us?_

_They call us generation lost_  
_Or generation greed_  
_Or the connected generation_  
_To a plasma screen_

_Or a generation why_  
_Enough is not enough_  
_Or maybe they'll call us_  
_Generation love, generation love_

_We are children of divorce_  
_Victims of dysfunction_  
_We spell check, of course_  
_And GPS the proper junction_

_We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame_  
_But I think I hear an old song_  
_Calling my new name_  
_Generation love_

_Not generation lost_  
_Or generation greed_  
_Or the connected generation_  
_To a plasma screen or a generation_

_Or a generation why_  
_Enough is not enough_  
_Or maybe they'll call us_  
_Generation love, oh, generation love_

_And when they open up our time capsule_  
_A hundred years from now_  
_Maybe they'll look inside_  
_And see we figured out_

_How to live with less_  
_And give ourselves away_

_Just maybe they'll call us_  
_Just maybe they'll call us_  
_Generation love_

_We are a brand new generation on the rise_  
_Generation love_  
_We are a brand new generation on the rise_  
_(Generation love)_  
_Oh, generation love"_

She smiled, slightly out of breath as she finished the song and she looked at her father who was beaming.

Kurt bit his lip and pulled himself together. "I know it's technically against the law for me to hug my students but you guys won't report me right?" he said.

The other members of Glee simply smiled and shook their heads.

Kurt stepped forward and hugged Lizzie tightly. "You're in Lizzie that was beautiful darling" he whispered in her ear. "Where did you learn to sing like that or play the guitar?"

"That would be been Dad" she said, chuckling, Kurt heard a familiar laugh from outside the room. "Blaine, I know you are out there"

Sheepishly, Blaine stuck his head round the door and said "Hello, Lizzie, that was wonderful!"

One of the boys from Glee called out "Is that your husband sir?"

"Yes, Josh, it is" Kurt replied to the boy, who was smiling at Blaine.

"We've heard a lot about you, Mr Anderson-Hummel" a girl , who reminded Blaine of a young Rachel Berry.

"All good I hope? Anyway, it's been lovely to meet you guys, but I better get going" Blaine went gave Lizzie a half hug and went to just squeeze Kurt's arm lovingly when the rest of the Glee members began chanting "Kiss him!" Kurt blushed bright red and Blaine rolled his eyes but he leant in and kissed Kurt very briefly on the lips.

"Whooo" came the chorus of voices.

Kurt shook his head. "Come on you lot, we need to get practicing, see you later honey" Kurt called as Blaine left the room.

Blaine was reeling in shock slightly, this generation were amazing – not one of them was bothered that they were gay, never at high school would he had heard people chanting for him to kiss his partner!

He smiled, oh how the world has changed. The song Lizzie just sang was right – maybe they should call them generation love.

**A/N- I don't own the song - Generation Love by Jennette McCurdy. (One of my favourite songs ever, go give it a listen!:]) x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Graduation_

**A/N- OMG YOU GUYS. Here we are, the last chapter of Baby You're Not Alone.  
**

**First I need to thank some people - Rhiannon and Kate for encouraging me to write this in the first place.  
**

** s0cialfreak_ for always being lovely!  
**

**To CHELLYCHEL for her lovely reviews in the past few days.  
**

**And to you, if you have read this silly little story all the way through, I cannot thank you enough, the support has been so amazing and I just love you.  
**

**I've loved writing this and I wish Kurt and Blaine were my father's now. But yeah.  
**

**so goodbye! Love Laura xo**_  
_

Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel was now eighteen years old. She had made it through high school. She had the odd few boyfriends here and there. She got good grades, she made her parents proud, she looked after her cousin, and she kept her best friend Adam by her side. She was a good girl. And now she was graduating. To top it all off, in her senior year, the glee club had won nationals.

Kurt was sat at the kitchen table, looking through old photos of his graduation and Blaine's the year after. There was one of him, Finn and Rachel all hugging and smiling, even though the tears were falling. There was one of Blaine wearing his graduation cap and kissing him on the cheek. The other's included him and his father, him and Finn, more of Blaine hugging him, him and Mercedes and one of them entire Glee graduating class. They were making him feel all melancholy.

The ones of Blaine's graduation were making him feel as equally old and happy at the same time. There were pictures of him and Blaine, arms wrapped around each other, smiles plastered on their faces. The others contained various pictures of Blaine hugging other members of the original Glee club and there was even one of Blaine and Rachel which Kurt had never seen before.

Kurt sniffed and wiped away the tears appearing on his cheeks. "Kurt?" Blaine's voice came from behind him as Blaine's arms snaked around his chest.

"Aw, graduation pics" Blaine's excited squeak came.

"I feel old. And sad, As if Lizzie's graduating. Our baby huh?" Kurt said, softly.

"I know. I know" Blaine twisted his head and kissed his husband on the cheek, then leaning his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, flicking through the pictures lazily.

Lizzie was officially done with school. Kurt and Blaine had watched her walk up and get her diploma from the principal, a smile on her face. All three of them had cried.

Lizzie was busy hugging her friends and a couple of teacher's goodbye and Kurt and Blaine were watching her with pride.

Finally, she flew towards them her arms outstretched as she leapt into her father's waiting arms.

"I'm done with school! Until college!" she laughed, hugging them tightly.

"We are so proud of you, baby!" Kurt said.

"Well done sweetie!" Blaine said, beaming.

"Lizzie, come here and hug your favourite cousin" Christopher said from behind his uncle's. She chuckled but hugged the 14yr old. Despite him being younger, he had inherited his father's genes and was at least as tall as Kurt already. Lizzie moved down the line of her family, hugging Rachel, Finn and her grandparents.

"Thank you so much, all of you, for everything, I love you all" she said, tearing up as she did so, addressing everyone.

They stood in silence for a moment before Blaine said "Oh what the hell? Anderson-Hummel-Hudson group hug time!" The family laughed but they all slipped their arms around each other, lovingly.

They were holding a post-graduation dinner at the Anderson-Hummel household. They were chatting and laughing, all sat round the table together, when a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it" Lizzie said, moving towards the door.

"Adam, hey" she said, surprised when she answered the door – she thought he was going to his brother's.

"Hi Adam, come sit down!" Kurt called from the dinner table.

"Thanks, Kurt but there's something I need to say first"

Adam stepped into the house and pulled Lizzie aside, keeping a hold of her hand he said

"Lizzie, there's been something I've been trying to tell you for years now" he licked his lips, his voice was breathless, she looked at him encouragingly – "I've been in love with you ever since I met you"

A hand flew to Lizzie's mouth, her eyes glittering with the hope of a girl's first crush suddenly working out. Her family fell silent as they looked at the pair.

Adam looked Lizzie deep in the eye, his green eyes sparkling.

Lizzie smiled and simply said "Why do you think my relationship's never last you idiot? I was waiting for you"

Adam smiled and he leant his head down to kiss her firmly but sweetly on the lips.

"Finally!" came the resounding chorus from the rest of her family. Elizabeth laughed against Adam's chest as she pulled away from the kiss in embarrassment.

Lizzie was growing up. There was nothing Kurt and Blaine could do other than know that they brought this girl up to be the smart, amazing woman that she is – she got her man, she got to go to college of her dreams, she got everything she had ever dreamed of all down to her amazing parents.

For that, she could never thank them enough.

**8 YEARS LATER**

The wedding march was being played out as the bride walked up the aisle. She was dressed in a simple but beautiful white dress, her brown curly hair pinned delicately to the top of her head, she had eyes for no-one but the handsome man stood at the top of the aisle, smiling at her.

On each arm, she had her fathers. The men who she was the most thankful for. She used to think she would never have been able to cope without her mother in her life – turned out she was wrong – she had the best parents she could ask for.

She gazed round at the rest of her family – her cousin gave her a small thumbs up and a smile as she passed, her auntie and uncle behind him, both on the verge of tears, her grandfather nodded at her, his laughter lines crinkling as he smiled at her, her grandmother was staring at her with pride and love in her eyes.

They came to the top of the aisle. "Thank you" she whispered, she kissed the smaller of the two men on the cheek and then she did the same to other man.

"We love you Lizzie" came the reply from the pair.

"You're still our baby" whispered Kurt

"And you're never alone" Blaine finished the sentence.

**A/N- Stick around for some new oneshots and new stories in the next few weeks! I'm in the middle of a long oneshot I'm really excited for you guys to read! :) xxx**


End file.
